Alliance?
by MerulaIdolon
Summary: Vlad manages to track down the newest ghost! Will he persuade her to join him? Rated due to paranoia on my part.


**Disclaimer: Yo no tengo Danny Phantom. Yo tengo Iduna Lonfellow aka Merula Idolon.**

It was a calm, peaceful afternoon. Casper High had just gotten out for spring break. Merula Idolon sighed as she concentrated on forcing her already-black cloak to darken even more. She didn't know much about ghost physiology, but she knew enough to control her outfit (not like she cared).

Merula checked her watch. _4:17_. The female halfa sighed, closing her eyes and focusing on her cloak once more. In theory, since it was still nippy outside, if she were to lay in the sun in the darkest clothes possible, she would heat up quickly. Besides, she didn't want to go back to her human half's 'so-called' guardian just yet. Vlad Masters seemed cool and collected, but he was terrible at hiding his outrage toward his employees.

"Excuse me, but are you the ghost I've been hearing about?"

The ghost girl cracked an eye open. Standing near her was a tall ghost that looked like a blue-skinned Dracula. "Name of the ghost in question?" she asked calmly, closing her eye again.

"Intange-Belle."

"Never heard that name before," she said, aware that she was only succeeding at annoying the obviously older ghost.

"What is your name, then? You look a lot like Intange-Belle."

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." Merula smirked faintly at the ghost's groan.

"Fine, my name is Vlad Plasmius."

"_Plasmius_? As in _the_ Plasmius?" the ghost girl asked, opening her sky blue eyes and sitting up.

"So you _do_ know who I am," Vlad said, swelling with pride.

Merula grinned. "Nope, don't have a clue." She knew about Tucker wiring the rooftop she was on, it was one of the conditions of Phantom not attacking her. If she rested on that roof instead of, say, a random house, she wouldn't get hunted down. She could wander, but not scare the living daylights out of people (even though she still did). Also, since it was wired by the techno-geek, she knew that Phantom was probably laughing at the look on the ghost's face.

"I am one of the most powerful ghosts in the Ghost Zone," he announced.

"Good for you. Now, if you'd be so kind, I'd like to continue my relaxation time."

/\/\/\/\/\

"Tucker, what are you laughing about?" Sam snapped as the nerd's laughter became audible once again. They were trying to help Danny train, but Tucker's laughter interrupted it very easily.

"Come look at this!" he managed to get out, pointing at his PDA's screen.

Sam and Danny each ran over and looked over Tucker's shoulders. On the screen were Merula Idolon, who had her hood up, and an annoyed Vlad Plasmius.

"_I am one of the most powerful ghosts in the Ghost Zone!"_ Vlad announced, obviously trying to get the girl to act like a power-hungry vulture.

"_Good for you,"_ Merula said with a shrug. _"Now if you'd be so kind, I'd like to continue my relaxation time."_

Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. _"Would you please tell me what your name is?"_

"_Merula Idolon, why?"_

"_I've heard great things about you, Merula. I would like you to join me. You can help me conquer the world! I can make your wildest dreams come true!"_

Merula looked thoughtful for a moment. _"You can let me fly around while trying to stop an evil vampire cult from killing the Loch Ness Monster?"_

Vlad's eyes narrowed, but his tone remained mostly pleasant. _"More realistic dreams than that, my dear."_

"_Hmmm…"_

Danny's eyes widened. _Was she actually considering it?!_ "I'm getting over there now," he said. One second later, he was already through the lab ceiling and was flying to the rooftop.

/\/\/\/\/\

_Betray Phantom and go with the powerful jerk that obviously wants to use me? Or whoop Plasmius for suggesting I become a puppet in his plans?_

Merula grinned evilly. "Plasmius, I only have one answer to that offer."

Plasmius leaned in, a greedy look on his face.

"_Wish I may, wish I might, have this wish tonight. Are you satisfied?_

_Dig for gold, dig for fame, you dig to make your name. Are you pacified?_

_All the wants you waste, all the things you've chased._

_And it all crashes down, and you break your crown, and you point your finger but there's no one around._

_Just want one thing, just to play the king, but the castle crumbled and you've left with just a name._

_Where's your crown, King Nothing?_"

Vlad's triumphant smirk had turned to a frown, then to a scowl as he heard the female halfa continue her song. He would have attacked, but something about it seemed familiar, forcing to listen to every word.

"_Hard and cold, bought and sold, a heart as hard as gold. Are you satisfied?_

_Wish I might, wish I may, you wish your life away. Are you pacified?_

_All the wants you waste, all the things you've chased._

_And it all crashes down, and you break your crown, and you point your finger but there's no one around._

_Just want one thing, just to play the king, but the castle crumbled and you've left with just a name._

_Where's your crown, King Nothing?_"

At that point, Danny had flown onto the scene. He was rather surprised to see Vlad held in a trance. When the ghost boy heard the chorus, he couldn't suppress a smirk. _The story of Vlad's life,_ he thought jokingly.

"_I wish I may, I wish I might have this wish I wish tonight._

_I want that star, I want it now, I want it all and I don't care how._

_Careful what you wish. Careful what you say. Careful what you wish, you might regret it._

_Careful what you wish, you just might get it!_

_Then it all crashes down, and you break your crown, and you point your finger but there's no one around._

_Just want one thing, just to play the king, but the castle crumbled and you've left with just a name._

_Where's your crown, King Nothing?_"

Merula and Vlad both fell to their knees, but each for a different reason. Merula was on the brink of passing out, barely holding her ghost form, whereas Vlad quickly shifted back and started sobbing uncontrollably into his hands.

"Hey Mer'? You ok?" Danny asked, making his way over to the girl. When she didn't respond, he waved a hand in front of her face. After being ignored again, the younger of the male halfas followed her gaze over to Vlad. "Did you not know about Vlad?"

The ghost girl merely shook her head before pushing off and flying as fast as she could to Vlad's house. She didn't know how she was going to face him, but she'd cross that river when she got to it.

**Ok, sickness is not fun. The strain of the flu that hit my school was so powerful, it knocked me down for 2 ½ weeks with puking and dizziness! One kid gave it a **_**very**_** unpleasant name.**

**Anyway, I'm back. Yay!**


End file.
